


The Seven Meet Bones

by Irondemigod



Category: Bones (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondemigod/pseuds/Irondemigod
Summary: A Percy Jackson Heroes of Olympus and Bones crossover. What more do you want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth loves this show, it's called Bones and she got a job application to actually work at the Jeffersonian with Dr. Temprence Brennen.** "Percy, Percy, Percy!!!!" She ran into the room holding a sheet of paper. The son of Poseidon looked at her with a very confused expression on his face. "I got the job!!" She exclaimed. Percy got up and hugged his girlfriend. " Congrats, Wise Girl!" said Percy. ~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~ "Alright, what do we have here." Dr. Temperance Brennan said. Then, noticing Annabeth, she said," You must be the new intern. Very well than. I think I am going to like you." Annabeth beamed. This was a once in a life time job and Temperance Brennan just said she will like her. All of a sudden, a man came up the steps with a girl no older than Annabeth in tow. "Annabeth, this is Dr. Lance Sweets and your fellow intern, Alex Carson." Annabeth smiled at them and Alex went over to her and started a conversation with her. After a little Annabeth learned that she was also a demigod, daughter of Apollo, and that she was Sweet's girlfriend. They got each other's phone numbers and Alex showed Annabeth the rest of the camp. When Annabeth got home, she remembered about a Christmas party they were going to host. " Hey Piper, can I invite one of my new friends?" Annabeth asked her friend. " Ya sure! We love new people. Is she a demigod?" Was her response. Annabeth explained that Alex was a daughter of Apollo.


	2. The First Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... I wrote this entire work on Wattpad first, but I'm transferring it all over here for reasons. most of these chapters are short for unknown reasons. bear with me I'm posting a lot in one night.

Annabeth's POV:

When the remains were brought into the lab me and Alex jumped up at the thought of working on our first major case with Dr. B. Alex said that the remains were discovered on Long Island but Dr. Brennan said they were Of a Greek origin. This is a good thing for me because then I can be lots of help and hopefully be one of the ones to be Dr. B's assistants. I asked Alex about the Christmas party and she said would see but she was pretty sure that she would be able to attend with Lance. Now all that's left is asking Dr. Brennan, Booth, Angela, Hodgens, Wendell and Jessica if they can come to the party to. This is going to be an awesome party!! 


End file.
